Untouchable
Plot Alice is dropping off a hazardous animal at the reptile house and is wearing a hazmat suit. The zoo animals go into the reptile house to see what it is and it turns out to be a cute little frog. The penguins release him from the habitat but as soon as they do, the frog starts giving orders and making demands. They don't take him seriously until he shows them that he is poisonous to the touch by infecting Rico. Back at the penguin headquarters, Kowalski points out that Barry is a Poison Dart Frog who's skin is drenched in paralyzing poisons. Private is sad because he cant touch Barry to give him a hug. Meanwhile, Barry is terrorizing all of the other zoo animals. He makes the chimpanzees give him bananas. He makes Burt suck them up with his trunk and shoot them at the chimpanzees for his amusement. King Julien sees this and doesn't like it because he is supposed to be the one giving orders. The penguins trap Barry under a glass but he digs out infects Kowalski and escapes. Skipper and Private go back to headquarters and retrieve Kowalski's secret project, a six-foot bamboo "whacking stick". Barry is at the gorilla habitat making the gorillas have a tea party when King Julien comes and tells him who is boss and tells him that he can apply for an internship. As soon as Barry tries to pounce on them, Skipper whacks him out of the air with the stick. While avoiding getting whacked, Barry latches onto the stick and slides down it. A Chase starts and eventually Barry catches up to Skipper and infects him by jumping on his face. Private goes back to the headquarters to try to think of ideas and when he sees Mort playing with empty bean cans, he gets an idea and builds a giant tin robot suit. Barry tries to touch him but the poison does nothing against the suit. Private catches Barry and finally gives him the hug that he thinks Barry needed making him friendly finally. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *Episode Clip View this Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *YouTube Ipod File *Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates (None) Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode Based *The zoo uses bio-hazard suits to deal with dangerous animals. *Barry mentions the Hoboken zoo in New Jersey which has been mentioned a few other times on the show. *Kowalski has a book called "Scratch and Sniff Rain Forest Animals". *The Peruvian Booby smells like armpit. *Kowalski's "secret project" he has been working on can only be accessed by flipping a switch on the back of the fish plaque and then turning the clock to 12:30. A brick slides out of the wall with two fake ducks on it. After hammering both ducks down, a control panel flips down from the metal panel in the room. Entering a code makes a cylindrical metal container rise from the floor with a key on top. Twisting the key starts the warning light and siren and then the cylinder rises out of the ground again presenting the secret project... A six-foot bamboo "whacking stick". Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *This episode is included on the New to the Zoo (DVD) Quotes Photos Category:Episodes